1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD), and more particularly to a color filter plate.
2. Related Art
An LCD is a mainstream product in the current display market, and a color filter plate is a common element in the LCD. The color filter plate can filter light from a backlight source and allow light with a certain wavelength to pass through. For example, ordinary color filter plate can allow red light, blue light, and green light to pass through. Thus, the LCD can display color images.
There are many types of LCDs, and one of which is a vertical alignment (VA) LCD. In an existing vertical alignment LCD, a color filter plate having a plurality of black bumps has emerged. The black bumps can reduce brightness in dark state and thus can enhance the contrast of the LCD.
A main material that enables the black bumps to present black is generally a carbon particle. The more carbon particles a black bump contains, the closer the color of the black bump is to black, and the more the contrast of the LCD is enhanced. Moreover, the carbon particle has a low resistance, and therefore, the more carbon particles the black bump contains, the lower the sheet resistance of the black bump becomes.